Klub Ice
by Frannis
Summary: I am an investigator, heading off to a far off island. Strange things are going on there. My hope is to find out not just what's going on, but why. While there I meet a strange club, of german accented people. Self insert story obviously.


I've been working with the police force for ages now, I've only heard of this strange place only recently. Found it in some old files sitting on my boss's desk, he let me look at them after I asked. Since I had no idea if they were classified or not. It was this far off island off in the ocean somewhere, there was a group of prisoners on the island, or members. To be honest it was unclear if they were part of a club or not, I was sure it'd be clear after I went there. I set myself on a journey to the island, Klub Ice was the name of the group. Composing of only a few people, Sky, Jason, Ian, They were mention in the documents on this, my boss had done some investigating himself, but was worried about what was going on there, and didn't bother to look himself. I climbed up the awfully tall ladder making my way through the forest, which was only a few meters away from the gravel path I trekked down. At the end of the path was what seemed to be a prison, there was this ladder that lead up to the entrance, I started to approach it, I climbed it like the other, luckily it wasn't as tall as the previous so it didn't take as long.

Inside was a really long path way, stretching above the prison, below I heard part music, and weird german accents, even though none of the prisoners had german origins as far as I know, or what the documents mentioned. But now that I was inside, I could tell this was definitely a prison. But they certainly didn't act like they wanted to escape since there were no guards, or that they were prisoners. At the end of the path was a hallway, taking a left turn, then a right to a set of stairs leading further down. My focus on the prisoners, I ignored the path heading to the library and wardens office, seeing as there were no gaurds I doubted that there was a warden either. But there were some solitary cells, which I briefly checked, when on of the prisoners spotted me. "Oh hi! Seems we got a visitor." Sky, clearly, I could tell from the golden amulet on his chest, much like the others he had a german accent. "Why don't I introduce you to our klub?" I followed him as he took me back to the main area, when there the group looked at me. But there was also a fourth looked like a dog, probably ignored during the investigation my boss did.

I waved at them as I smiled sheepishly. "Who are you all?" I asked putting my hand down, as I examined the prison for other escape routes in the case they locked me in here. I saw a set of stairs going up to another path up above, but oddly enough the third floor of cells had no stairs leading to it. Strange.

The group looked at each other for a moment. Jason Spoke first, "I am Bruno owner of Klub Ice-" Jason was clearly lying about his name, but then he kept talking "And he is Augustus" He said pointing to Sky, I looked curiously to him, was his name wrong? No, Sky had clear backgrounds that indicated that was his name, but if Jason was lying about his own name, then maybe he was with Sky's but why? He pointed to the furry one next. "He is Olga." I lightly chuckled, I knew at least that one could be real, since I knew barely anything about Olga. "And he is Sphans." I knew out of the four, Sky, Ian and Jason had different names for some reason. But Olga could also be fake too, but then what would his real name be? I had to take a mental note of his current name, although knowing myself, I'd likely forget. "What is your name?" He asked looking to me.

I took out my badge. "I am officer Brown, I came here to investigate strange happenings."

He giggled. "The only strange happenings are our parties!" He said, dancing a bit. "You could join our Klub."

I shook my head. "Considering how you act, I'd rather not." They looked at me disappointed, as I walked away. "Oh um, could any of you show me a tour around the place?" I asked turning around.

Sky stepped forward. "Could I?" I nodded.

He walked ahead of me, I followed him, he pointed to the showers. "That's where we party in the showers." He then turned to the kitchen. "That's where we get our party food." He turned to the left heading down, to the cafeteria. "Here is where we eat our party food." He handed me a piece of bread. "Have some."

I started blankly at it, grabbing it out of his hand. "This is bread, not really party food." I nibbled it a bit.

"Well don't knock it till you try it." I snickered a bit, considering I was trying it at that very moment. He resumed guiding me to a set of stairs. I followed him up to what appeared to be a basketball course. "This is where we play basketball." Well it was pretty obvious that this was a basketball course, so I chuckled a bit.

Earlier it seemed, from the way he spoke about everything they partied in every area of this place, except the basketball course, but playing basketball is probably not something to do if they prefer partying over anything, but then again, I could ask. So I did. "Do you play basketball often?" I asked turning to look at him.

He shook his head. "Nein, we do not."

The german word in there surprised me a bit, none of them knew german from what the documents said, of course Nein was commonly known as "no" in german, so I figured he just used nein because it was common. "Well, is that all of the rooms?"

"Nein, we still have the library and the warden's office." He walked back down the stairs we came up, I followed him down and the two of us trekked to the library. I approached the books, weirdly enough they were written in german. Sure some close attention and context clues could allow one to learn german from books, but adults would have issues with this...

I guess what'd be simple, would be asking my question upfront; "How did you learn german?" I asked turning to Sky.

He was silent for way too as he appeared to think about the question, as he did that I looked around for a non german book, since there had to be one if english speakers were going to be put here. "I uh..." I turned to him. "Have no idea." I sighed, facepalming.

"I have a lot to figure out here, so I'm going to stay, not as a part of Klub Ice though." He looked just as disappointed as the others did earlier. "Sorry but I need to figure out what is going on here, since none of you should have german accents, or should know german at all."

He looked up at me, something was weird about his look. "I must return to the others." He left me in the library as I continued searching. I let out a sigh, lowering my head a bit, something was up with this place, but if I wanted to figure out, I'd have to tell them. I had been holding it back for the time being as they would likely deny it.

Maybe if I can draw them outside, if I get them off the island, then bring them back home, I can interrogate them for more answers, maybe use the documents to explain myself to them. "Hm..." I turned away from the books, sitting on a couch, I had failed to find any english books so far. "No, what'd be easier is bringing the documents to here." I got up. Walking past Sky, but turned to him. "I'm going to be right back." I walked up the stairs, but he followed me.

I walked across the path over the prison, the party music below. "Where are you going?"

"I have documents on you guys, maybe if I show you them we can figure this out as a group." I explained, opening the door. "You want to come?"

He looked down below. "I'd rather party." He walked back. "Why don't you join? We don't enjoy it when newcomers want to leave."

I glanced around, realizing there wasn't much a reason to show them the documents. Or anything I had on them, if they didn't remember prior to this. "You know what? I will." I followed him. "No harm in doing that anyways." I said cheerfully, running ahead of Augustus. The two of us eventually made our way back down stairs. I stepped onto the dance floor, but something felt off about this whole thing, what was causing the memory loss, the german accents. But I could wait until tomorrow, I'd go back and do more research, maybe I could set up here, working off on the boat and write down everything I found out. Yeah, sounded like a good idea. But for now, I was going to party with these weirdos. "Why did I even want to leave anyways?"

 **To be continued.**


End file.
